1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to innovative oxasilacycles and to their preparation.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE102008000353A1 describes crosslinkable polymer blends which comprise at least one alkoxysilyl group of the type ≡Si—O—C(R1)(R2)(R3), and the use thereof for anhydrous silane crosslinking.
Organic Letters 2010, 12, 4772-4775 describes a synthesis for oxasilinanes and oxasilepanes by means of intramolecular hydrosilylation. Structures with quaternary substitution of the C atom adjacent to the oxygen are not described.
DE 19628588A1 describes cyclic silane esters and products of their solvolysis, and also processes for preparing the cyclic silane esters and the solvolysis products. The preparation is via a hydrogensilane, which is converted into a cyclic organosilane ester in a hydrosilylation reaction via the stage of the organohydrogensilane ester.
Tetrahedron Letters 1992, 33, 5037 describes intramolecular hydrosilylation to form 5-membered rings, using Pt catalysts. DE102006048217 and DE102010003108 describe the preparation of cyclic alkoxysilanes. In this case, however, no spirocyclic silanes or alkoxy-substituted oxasilacycles are described.
Spirocyclic oxasilacycles and alkoxy-substituted oxasilacycles with quaternary substitution of the C atom adjacent to the oxygen, prepared via an intramolecular hydrosilylation, are not mentioned.